


Forbidden (Ozpin x reader) – A collection of Stories

by comicsandtea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RWBY - Freeform, Sad, Wholesome, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: this is also published on a blog i have x





	Forbidden (Ozpin x reader) – A collection of Stories

**Author's Note:**

> this is also published on a blog i have x

Professor Ozpin, your Oz.  A man you had known for many years, you would often smile back on the memory of your first meeting with the silver-haired man. There had been a storm – usually, this would not be the ideal weather for a fond memory of meeting someone for the first time, but for you, it seemed to fit perfectly – you were sitting at a café enjoying the new book that had been gifted to you from a close friend. It was a romance novel, not particularly your favourite genre, however, the premise of this one had caught your attention the moment it was given to you – which had caused you to read it over and over again, even in such a short time. It followed two souls that wished to be together, yet it seemed the universe was against them, due to the persistent nature of the souls they would use everything they had to meet each other again and again in new lives, even if it meant it wouldn’t be for long. The idea of beings defying the forces that kept them at bay had always been interesting to you, even if you would find yourself debating whether or not destiny was real and if everything in your life was planned out or if you truly had free will.

You had just reached the part where the souls had been split apart once again by the forces of Destiny, having one die, the second soul, torn by heartbreak spends his immortal years roaming the Earth until his love could come back. You had long forgotten your coffee that you had been keen to drink, the hot steam that had once dancing in a graceful yet non-choreographed way, was now long gone. It was cold and would destroy your taste buds with a bitter, off sensation. Although, you did not care because you were so enraptured by the story.

 _There was an emptiness, time was no longer part of this world, in_ his _world. For the sunset of his love lasted an eternity yet the days seemed to still stretch on, how so was this possible? How were the flowers of Spring still able to bloom without the enchantment of her laughter, the shine of her smile, their sources of sustenance? The Winters grew colder and far harsher without the warmth of her eyes, and comfort of her touch. The days dragged on for months, feeling as though he was walking through thick mud that reached up to his waist, he could not feel his legs, was he even moving? When he would look around at those around him, they all were unaware of his suffering, they could all walk. He tried to call out to them for help, but his voice was caught in the air, suffocated by his drowned sorrows. He was trapped underwater, chains bound to his body, keeping him down, his cries for help escaping in bubbles that would remain silent once they surfaced. Where was the gentle light he had grown used to? When would she return?_

“Lights of Evermore?” 

The voice had taken you completely off guard, at first, you assumed there was no way the voice was talking to you, but when they mentioned the name of the book, it  _had_  to be you. You glanced up from your book and saw a silver-haired man, a green scarf hugging his neck securely in the cold weather. The tips of his hair had droplets of water falling on the scarf. He must have just come in from outside. You nodded to him giving a small smile and a soft, ‘yeah’.

“My apologies, I didn’t wish to intrude, it’s just one of my favourites, I couldn’t help but feel excited to see someone else reading it?” He said, a soft apologetic smile on his features. His brown eyes were filled with an excitement and eagerness that you couldn’t deny, those eyes, you could feel yourself getting lost in them. Those eyes, they belonged to someone with a story that longed to be explored. 

“It’s one of mine too,” you admitted, you couldn’t hide your smile while you talked about it, “it’s just so . . .”

“Enrapturing?” he answered for you.

Your eyes widened slightly for a brief moment while she looked up at him, only for her to nod enthusiastically, a soft chuckle escaping your lips, “Exactly!”

He smiled down at you before glancing around the café, it was completely filled, no doubt by people who had been walking down the street and had chosen to come inside to have a drink of warm coffee to escape the wet cold, when he looked back at you there was a glint in his eyes, that seemed far too comforting, “I don’t wish to intrude on your reading time, but how would you feel about discussing this over a coffee?”

You knew you couldn’t refuse, and part of you felt as though he knew that as well. You nodded and he gave a soft smile before taking off his coat and placing it on the chair across from you before leaving to order a coffee for you both. 

You often smiled back on this memory. Every time you looked back on it a new detail would come to light. Such as how the storm clouds from that day seemed to match his hair how the steam of both your coffees seemed to co-exist, and dance together. The way he seemed to hold so much wisdom, how his hands would gently trace shapes on his cup while he listened to you talk.  Every time you would see him, his hair would transport you back to that first meeting. He knew for certain that you were taken with him, those eyes were your fall. 

The first meeting turned to a second, a third, until it would be a weekly meet up for coffee. Eventually, the two of you would be seen as an item, becoming known as their pair that stuck together through it all. It only became more apparent when the two of you would end up becoming teachers at Beacon Academy, he would become the Headmaster, while you continued your position as a professor in Grimmology. The two of you only growing more close as the years passed. 

You glanced down from your desk, you had been grading student papers, it was late in the night. The moon was your main light source, you would be finished soon. You opened your desk drawer, you needed a new pen, of course for once your usual pen ran out of ink. You shuffled through your drawer, pushing things aside, you knew you shouldn’t have let your drawer grow this cluttered, but it always seemed to creep up on you. You pushed aside some papers and found a new pen, you didn’t hesitate to grab it, however, you noticed near this pen, a book. Not just any book,  _the_  book. You pulled it out and looked at the worn out cover. It had been so many years ago that you had been gifted with this. You smiled and opened it up, flicking through the first few pages. You were about to place the book back in your drawer before you noticed a note inside. You paused, an eyebrow raised, you didn’t remember putting it in there. You took the note, instantly knowing the handwriting to be that of your Oz.

_My Dearest, (Y/N),_   
  
_I am most certainly sure that you like me remember meeting over this treasure. How I am so glad I found you. We are truly meant to be, you are the lone rose in my garden, the only one I will ever need, I will always be with you, and be waiting for you._   
  
_My dear, there is still so much I have to talk with you about, but all within due time, I promise._   
  
_I love you and will love you, in this life and the next._   
  
_Yours alone,_   
  
_Ozpin  
_

You smiled at the note placing it back into the book, leaving it open on your desk. Perhaps you should grade the students’ papers at home? All you wanted at that moment was to be back home with your love. You packed up your bag and left your classroom. The book left open on your desk.

_Their souls would forever be torn away, no matter how much they would do to prove that they belonged together. Every time, Destiny would split them apart, one death at a time. Destiny knew she couldn’t stop the spirit from trying to find the Rose, she knew he would go out of his way to find her again, and again, until the end of time, even if she would never remember his existence. Each time he would meet the Rose in a new life, his heart would break every time she would not remember him, yet, despite all pain, he would do everything to fall in love all over again. Although Destiny would raise her hand and smite the rose, pulling her from the garden, she would not allow them to live out their love._   
  
_Yet, the two lovers would always rebel, and he would forever await her return. He will continue to nourish the seed and watch her grow and become reborn into the universe. In hopes that one day, Destiny will allow them to live out their love in peace, and allow them to unite._   
_  
But that would not be the case for tonight, for Destiny has pulled out her knife, and was returning to the garden._


End file.
